


A Rose by Any Other Name

by IT_CAME_FROM_MUD



Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, maybe mild smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IT_CAME_FROM_MUD/pseuds/IT_CAME_FROM_MUD
Summary: Hades, lord of darkness, king of the dead, and completely intrigued by a peaceful little flower goddess. Watch the most adorable love story in history blooms.





	A Rose by Any Other Name

“Baby brother! So glad you could make it!” Zeus thundered, shoving his way through the rowdy crowd of partying gods. Hades cringed as Zeus approached, resisting the urge to punch his brother in the face. 

 

“Yes, I’m very glad to be here. Who wouldn’t be excited to party with you?” His sarcasm was apparently lost on Zeus. He remained smiling, crushing Hades into a tight hug. As soon as Hades felt like he was loosing oxygen to his brain, Zeus dropped him, already bored. 

 

It wasn’t just that Hades hated parties, it was also because he hated the gods. Every last one of the fuckers bothered him. 

 

“Take a look around!” Zeus puffed out his chest, surveying his brightly lit party hall. Hades simply rolled his eyes.  Oh my, what a kingdom.  “You see all the ladies here tonight?” He rubbed his hands together like a greedy child choosing which candies to taste. 

 

“Yeah, I see ‘em.” Hades remarked dryly, although he couldn’t help but crane his head to look for Aphrodite.  Man, what a dish.  Unfortunately, there seemed to be no Aphrodite in sight .  “What, are you planning on committing some light adultery?” Zeus shifted uncomfortably, avoiding Hades’s smug grin.  Caught ya, you lying piece of shit. 

 

Zeus meant well, but he couldn’t resist a pretty thing in a dress.  Unlike me.  Hades thought, still smirking. “Wait, is that Aphrodite over there?” Hades immediately straightened, his yellow eyes following her movements across the hall. “See ya brother.” Hades shook Zeus off impatiently, pushing people left and right. 

 

Aphrodite saw Hades and quickly made a beeline for the drinks, trying desperately to avoid him. He caught up easily, his flaming hair spiking dramatically as he approached. From her stance, she clearly detested the sight of him. Not that he could blame her. 

 

Whenever he saw her, it was as if his brain went on autopilot. He became manic and insane in his attempts to interact with her. The most troubling part were the other gods’ reactions to her sexiness. It barely affected them, as if they were used to being attracted to someone. 

 

“Aphrodite, how d’ya like the party so far?” Hades leaned forward, drumming his fingers on the punch table. Her pretty face soured, but she remained composed. He had to give her points for that, at least. 

 

“It’s alright.” She replied cautiously, twisting her shiny hair around her fingers. Hades felt his temperature rise drastically.  Fuck.  He tried to ignore it, throwing on a casual grin and reaching for her shoulder. She slapped his hand away, unimpressed. 

 

“Well, babe...it’s about to get a whole lot better with me here.” Aphrodite grimaced, taking several obvious steps away from him. He felt his hair sizzle down a bit. 

 

“Gee. Hades it would be such a treat. But I think I see my husband over there.” She said in monotone, her wide eyes narrowed with dislike. Hades watched as she dashed into the crowd of dancers, out of sight.  Women, who needs ‘em?  He spat on the floor. 

 

Meanwhile, from across the dance floor, someone else had their eyes on the lord of the dead. In fact, she had her eyes on him since the first time she saw him. But tonight would be different. She was going to attempt the impossible. Persephone was going to try and talk with him. 

 

“Lead me to victory, gay best friends.” Persephone turned to Apollo and Hermes, both of who looked baffled by the nickname. Apollo shifted on his feet, nudging Hermes.

 

“I’m straight kiddo. Apollo’s bi.” Hermes tapped her on the nose with a blue finger, still raising his eyebrows at the name. 

 

“Drat. I thought my gaydar was impeccable.” Persephone snapped her fingers in disappointment. At least Apollo’s bi too!  She brightened. 

 

“Focus sweetie.” Hermes snapped his fingers in front of the pink goddess’s face. Persephone smiled bashfully.  He’s right. I need to stay on track. Hermes fluttered around her like an eager humming bird, fluffing up her hair and straightening her tunic.

 

“Let’s not get our hopes up.” Apollo muttered, clearing his throat. He had been awfully sad after the Daphne incident.  How was I supposed to know that she’d turn into a tree?  “The best we can hope for is for him to learn your name.” Persephone nodded, although her mood had dampened slightly. 

 

“I’m ready.” Hermes shot her a thumbs up, watching her skip across the dance floor. 

 

“You think it’ll work?” Hermes whispered.

 

“Absolutely not.” 

 

Hades leaned on one of the many marble pillars, still wallowing in his failure to speak with Aphrodite. 

 

“I could get her if I wanted to. I’m not even trying.” He remarked to no one in particular, still nursing his broken ego. 

 

Persephone squeezed herself through the crowd until she stood directly in front of the king of the dead, smiling politely.  This is it! I’ve totally got this! Hades simply stared at her.

 

“Hi! I’m Persephone! Goddess of spring and flowers!” Hades could tell. She smelled like a fucking rose garden. He was absolutely taken aback, however. No goddess interacted with him voluntarily. Ever. Persephone steamrolled ahead, oblivious to Hades’s shock. 

 

“My mom says I probably shouldn’t talk to you, but I really can’t help it! You’re just so cool!” She bounced excitedly, not pausing for breath. “Do you like flowers? You look like you like flowers.” Hades did not, in fact, like flowers, but before he could get a word in, Demeter’s voice rippled through the dance floor. 

 

“KORE-er...PERSEPHONE! COME HERE!” Persephone turned pink. Or, pinker than usual at least. She turned to Hades in silent apology. He was still at a loss for words, his mouth hanging open. 

 

“I have to go now, but...here.” She picked a flower off her crown of daisies and pressed it into his open hand, surprised at how cold they were. Hades recoiled at the gentle touch. No one had ever dared to even look at him, much less touch him.  Who does she think she is! 

 

She raised off, her hair flying behind her.  Didn’t she know not to run at parties?  Hades remained silent, staring at the tiny white flower resting in his hand. 

 

“Persephone, huh?” He muttered, clutching the plant tightly. 

 

“So Hades!” Zeus shouted right next to him, causing Hades to leap four feet in the air. He turned and glared at his eldest brother. Zeus was as blunt as ever, ignoring the dark look. “You’ve met Persephone already!” He winked, much to Hades’s embarrassment. “It seems that my little brother has a crush!” 

 

“Ugh. Her?” Hades snorted, deeply uncomfortable with the turn of events. He held the flower at his fingertips, setting fire to it with a simple thought. He watched the flames eat away at it, ignoring the guilt twisting in his stomach. All that was left was a shriveled black thing, in a shape similar to that of a flower. 

 

Zeus blinked at the burnt flower and shrugged, staggering off towards some poor and unsuspecting nymph. Hades began to walk away, sick of the whole fucking party. He stopped, however. The thought of the knarled little flower on the floor squeezed at his heart. 

 

Before leaving the party he swept back and scooped it up in his hands without a word. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
